Silence
by HisViewfinder
Summary: Sasuke is a kitten hybrid while Naruto is a rich young master who comes to buy Sasuke as a slave and pet. Sasuke is mute due to the separation of his brother Itachi, but Naruto will find a way to make him scream and beg. Will the brothers ever find peace. Pairings: NaruSasu, SasuIta. Warnings: Master/Slave relationship, physical/psychological abuse, and rape.


**A/N:** Hello, this is my first fanfic, or any attempt of writing my own piece, but I hope it will be okay. I thank you in advance if you choose to support me in the future as I plan to make this a long story.

**Warnings:** Master/Slave relationship, Nondescriptive piercing [I've only experienced ear piercings], and a little blood.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>As years passed, new laws took place, it was in favor for those who you would consider wealthy. The poor were driven away from the riches and had to fend for themselves outside of society. Some were lucky to have a decent job, but most, were not. This made the richer of the people happy since they did not have to deal with the lower class and could do whatever they wanted amongst themselves.<p>

Greed became more. Slavery was reestablished, but for their own enjoyment, they wanted 'features' to satisfy their kinks. This was how hybrids came into play. Hybrids were just an experiment at first, but when it had become successful, they had bred them and sold them as if they were actual animals. They were more commonly known as pets, they had taken that name from those lovely animals that many used to have. Due to large demand for hybrids as pets, there were different types of breeds that you could choose from.

They had no life other than to serve, that was why they were created in the first place. Of course not every hybrid were treat viciously, those were the lucky ones, while others were abused into submission. Some held their heads up high with hope, but their expectations were rarely met.

* * *

><p>Naruto was a young master and was very well known in the area having inherited his father's successful company that he had already retired at the age of twenty without lifting a finger and had so much banked up that he could last five lifetimes. He was very handsome to others, with his golden blonde hair and azure eyes and those unique markings on his cheeks almost looking like whiskers. Many looked up to him, but he couldn't care less about what others think. He generally only cared for himself and his pleasures.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the streets early in the morning and entered a pet shop to be greeted by his acquaintance, Orochimaru. Orochimaru had snake like features, as his eyes were like slits, long dark hair, and unhealthy yellowish looking skin.<p>

"Ahh Naruto, you've finally come to buy a pet of your own"

"Oh shut it Orochimaru, I told you I would buy one from you."

"Yes yes, and I am most grateful, shall I show you the pets?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" He snapped. "Just hurry up and show me them."

"Of course" He mused guiding Naruto into a hallway that lead into a room. In the room it contained small, young hybrids both male and female.

It was quite a big room, it contained twenty cages inside which was occupied by a slave. The cage itself only had enough room for them to barely crouch and stand which they were all doing now. They all stood there, metal collars around their small necks which had a short connecting chain to their wrist shackles. This gave the effect of them begging with their 'paws' in front of them, and of course, they were all naked. Their eyes were focused on the floor, they knew if they made eye contact without permission, they would be severely punished.

Before Orochimaru could even say anything about the younger slaves, Naruto looked disinterested and walked out of the room. "Hell, I'm not some pedophile, I don't want some bratty kid who can't even do anything properly. I want someone older, someone who can actually do something."

Orochimaru followed the blonde, walking quicker to get ahead of him to show him another room. "These slaves are at least twelve and up." Indeed the room contained older hybrids.

When Naruto went inside he immediately spotted a hybrid that seemed much older than the rest as he was taller and more built, although he was skinny from hunger, lean muscles could be seen. As he walked closer he saw that the slave had dark raven hair that matched with his raven coloured cat ears which were lowered and a tail that was wrapped around his left leg. He lifted his hand to touch the raven and noticed that he had tensed the slightest bit, and it was obvious he had tried to hide his fear. Before Naruto could touch the slave Orochimaru spoke up, "Ah yes that one, he's one of the rarest breed I have, an Uchiha. Not many survived as they were deemed to be dangerous and killed most of them. Such a shame, they are absolutely beautiful." He chuckled.

"How old is he? He seems much older than all the others"

"Ah yes, he is overdue actually, usually I sell off all my slave that reach past eighteen to brothels or just put them down if they're not worth it, but since this one was such a beauty, I couldn't help but keep him with me. He is almost twenty one years old I was told. I must warn you though, he has quite the temper on him. Although he knows his place here, he still acts in defiance, but I'm sure that'll be more entertainment for you am I wrong?" When Sasuke heard about his age, his ears twitched.

Naruto just smirked, _so he's around the same age as me, _taking an interest in this slave, "May I touch him? I won't do much..yet, I just want to speak to him" Orochimaru just nodded and the blonde shifted his eyes to the chained kitten. He slid his hand through the bars and put it on the raven's chin to lift his head up and noticed that there was some resistance in that action. The boy's eyes never left the ground until he was told by the blonde to look at him. He tensed inside, not daring to show his fear to them, but was able to look at Naruto's cold blue eyes with his dark red eyes showing a tinge of defiance and hidden anger. Naruto noticed this, but chose to ignore it for now.

"What's your name boy."

Silence.

Lucky for the raven the bars dividing the two males restricted Naruto's movement for which he would have slapped him by now.

"I said said what is your name little kitten? Do you know how to speak? Or are you just stupid." He mocked.

No response. The raven haired boy just bit his lip slightly.

Orochimaru stepped forward a little "I must interrupt, I have forgotten to tell you that he is mute, but he still has the capability to speak. He hasn't said a word since I bought him no matter what I've done though. I think it's some act of disobedience or maybe ingenious, since other buyers did not want a mute slave. Another thing I must add that ups his price is that he is also a virgin. His last master only used him as a regular slave, using him to do all of the housework, punishing when needed, but I heard when he had planned to have his way with the little kitten, he had become bankrupt and was forced to sell him, which leads us back to here. I was not able to talk to his previous master, but I do know he does have an older brother, same breed obviously, but they were separated." Thinking about this made the snake like man scoff as he continued, "Such a shame though, the others didn't want to deal with his lack of speech, although he is the quite the beauty and the plus of being a virgin."

Naruto just stared at the raven whose eyes were now diverted looking at something interesting at the wall next to him and was slightly biting his lip. The blonde pushed away his hand that was on the kitten's chin and smirked. This made Naruto want the raven even more. He wanted to be the one to make him speak, to make scream.

"I'll buy him from you." the blonde simply stated and he noticed how the slave bit his bottom lip. Must be a habit. The raven obviously did not like being talked about as if he was merchandise, but there was nothing he could do about it and he did feel like an item and it saddened yet frustrated him knowing how helpless he is.

"Of course" Orochimaru seemed pretty happy that he was finally selling the beautiful mute kitten.

"Would you like for me to prepare him, clean him up, dress him, fit him in a collar, and possibly add any alterations you may want? There is an added fee for this; otherwise, you can just take him home the way he is." It wasn't uncommon to see naked slaves walking behind their master.

Naruto thought about it for a little bit, "Actually, I would like you to prepare him for me, I don't care about the time or money. Although there is one thing I personally want done to him" he paused, "I'd like you to pierce his tongue for me."

Orochimaru smirked, "Of course I will do it right away. It'll take about an hour and a half to prepare him, and then I will bring the paperwork work to you needed to buy him." WIth this Naruto left to go busy himself for the time needed to prepare his new pet.

Orochimaru then opened the cage that held the newly bought raven and connected a chain leash to the collar. He yanked it suddenly causing the younger one to stumble and almost falling due to the lack of balance caused by his wrists short chained to his collar. He lead him to a different room and undid the chains and collar. The raven was familiar with this room as it was where they were fed and washed. The snake like man turned on the the water to prepare the bath, cold obviously since it was a waste of money to use hot water on slaves.

"Get in." Sasuke hesitated as he hated the water, he didn't know why, but it was the known fact that cats themselves typically don't like the water that he was unaware of. Orochimaru was already used to this so he just shoved the kitten into the bathtub imbedded in the ground. Sasuke started shivering from the cold water, and his ears were pressed down to his head while petting his tail as if to calm himself.

"You know what to do." He handed the younger male the things needed to wash up which he took and quickly washed himself both wanting to get out of the freezing water and because he knows that he has to do it quickly or punishment follows. While Sasuke washed himself, Orochimaru set up the things necessary to pierced the poor boys tongue. Perhaps the young slave didn't know why he would want his new master to pierce his tongue, but he definitely did not like the idea of it.

Sasuke was finished within five minutes and stepped out of the tub, his pale skin dripping with cold water caused him to shiver. His tail wrapped wrapped around his left leg, ears still clasped to his head, and arms crossed as if to give him warmth but wasn't too successful. Orochimaru saw him and beckoned him with the crook of his finger, no words spoken. The drenched kitten walked towards him, his arms to his side, eyes casted down. Although it seemed small, he didn't want to anger the man by having his arms crossed as if hiding his body. Orochimaru then threw a towel to the boy who caught it only through reflex, "Dry yourself."

Sasuke wasted no time drying himself, as he was expected his whole life to do everything quickly unless told otherwise. When Orochimaru was finished setting up the things needed to pierce the boy's tongue, he without notice grabbed the said male's wrist and not so gently sat him on a chair. Sasuke was taken by surprise by the sudden motion as the towel was on the ground, and hair still damp, but his body free from water drops. He sat on the chair when his wrists were pulled and restrained on the arms of the chair causing him to start trembling with the reminding fear of being pierced in such a delicate place.

"Let's just get this over with shall we? Now open your mouth." The boy knew he couldn't resist since either way it'll be done. He would just have to endure it the best he could. He bit his lip before opening his mouth slowly. This irritated the elder so he decided to play with him, "Wider." The raven hesitated once again before barely widening his mouth more, eyes focused on the snake like man almost glaring at him.

"Now now my little kitten, don't give me that kind of attitude." He ignored how the boy dared to look at him in the eyes as he found it amusing. Although he has never heard the boy's voice, he could tell what was on his mind through his expressions. Orochimaru chuckled when he noticed he grew too fond of the boy and was met with a slight confused raven whose mouth was still opened. Orochimaru smirked, eyes playful, he reached over to the table next to the chair the boy was restrained on. Sasuke's ear perked up slightly when he saw what Orochimaru held and immediately curved back into a defensive position, "Don't want you biting me." He held a ring gag and placed the metal circle behind the raven's teeth which held his mouth opened, and tied the strap behind his head a little tighter than needed.

"Stick your tongue out." This time Sasuke couldn't bite his lip, but he slowly stuck out his tongue.

"Heh, now you're looking more like an animal, such a lovely little pet." He was responded with another slight glare from the kitten. "Come on now, don't be like that, I'll try to be as gentle as possible with your adorable little tongue." Sasuke just let out a breathy scoff, averted his eyes, and retracted his tongue since he knew the man was just playing with him.

"Hey, hey, I didn't allow you to give me your bitchy attitude." As if they were actually talking, they were both used to the one sided conversations.

Although Sasuke knew the man was possibly joking from the beginning, he froze a little when he had thought that he made his situation worst. He was getting his tounge pierced by him, he could make it the most painful thing by taking his sweet time. He then sent apologetic glances and lowered his ears to the elder almost pleading him to not be rough.

Orochimaru saw his pleading eyes and raised up his hand which caused the raven to flinch and close his eyes, but found out that he was gently being petted on the head behind his ear. Sasuke had to use all of his will to stop himself from involuntarily purring from the snake's touch.

"What, you thought I was going to hit you?" He chuckled, "That's not my job anymore, from now on you aren't mine, but I'm sure your new master will be much harder on you. So take that as a last momento since we both don't know when you will feel that again." Sasuke just stared at him with a confused look.

"You'll find out soon enough. Ya'know, I feel like being nice to you" he mused. "Perhaps this will make you behave better?" The raven still had a look of confusion plastered to his face.

"I know your little secret, I just pretend I don't to amuse myself" he continued, "The reason for your lack of speech, is it perhaps caused by the loss of your precious aniki?" Sasuke visibly tensed from hearing about his aniki that he hadn't seen for three years, or maybe it was because of the snake like man's smile. He smiled almost too genuinely, it scared Sasuke even more compared to when the man was angry.

"So how about this, if you behave well, maybe I'll be nice and tell your new master about Itachi hm? He will never know about it unless either I tell him, or you do, but given your circumstance as a slave, there's a slim chance of you seeing your brother again. He will probably use it against you. But if I tell him he would think of it as a suggestion from me and he wouldn't think you were involved in any way, so he can't use it against you."

Sasuke was speechless although he didn't speak, he just didn't know what to think about what the elder had said. Could he trust the man? Although he did really want to see his brother again, his chest ached thinking back when he and his brother were separated after being together for eighteen years. He decided that even if the man was lying, it was better to take the chance, or what? He thought to himself, nothing would really happen if he was actually lying to him. So why? Why does it seem he's being kind? Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he saw an emotionless gaze maybe with a tint of pity, he couldn't tell, but he simply nodded his head and Orochimaru gave a small smile.

"Well we definitely can't keep you here all day now can we, you have a new home waiting for you. I'm done chitchatting with you, let me see your tongue now." Sasuke didn't hesitate to stick it out this time.

* * *

><p>Naruto was mindlessly waiting in the front of the shop for his new pet. He finally saw Orochimaru emerge from the hall with papers in hand.<p>

"Where's the kitten?"

"Ah he's just in the back waiting, I just needed to discuss some things with you and I needed you to sign some papers." Naruto just nodded as they sat down across each other with a table separating them. Although hybrids were treated like slaves, there were some formality in all of it Papers were needed to present all information about the hybrid themselves and had to be signed by their new masters to show ownership.

Orochimaru gave the papers to the blonde for him to read over.

"Any questions?"

Naruto placed the papers down and stared at the man across from him before focusing his gaze somewhere else, "Yeah actually, I'm kinda curious about his brother you mentioned before."

_Great I don't even have to bring it up, he did so himself_. "I can just tell you what I know about them" he paused and continued when he saw Naruto nod. "I was told when I got him that they were separated when Sasuke was eighteen. They felt since he was now an adult he didn't need the constant comfort of his brother and sold them separately instead of together. His name is Itachi Uchiha, I do not know of his whereabouts but I'm sure if you wanted to you'd could easily find him. Sasuke loves his brother very much as he is his only family, and probably would do anything to be with him again." He didn't tell him that their separation was the cause of his silence, he wanted the blonde to find that on his own.

The young master just thought about it before grinning to himself.

"Earlier you said that he was almost twenty one, did he even know how old he was." The blonde was already noting all of his new slave's movements.

_Quite sharp, _"He is not aware of his age, he only listens in hope that he'll find more about himself. His previous owners didn't say much around him, so in return he doesn't know much. I myself also made sure I didn't say anything around him the couple months he's been here."

Naruto just nodded in response and didn't make any sign of further questions.

"Shall we discuss the papers and payment now?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was waiting as patiently as he could in the same room. His tongue was still a little bloody and sore which left him in a slightly sour mood. His tail was twitching in annoyance from the soreness he felt. He was sitting on the floor knees up fitted with a new black leather collar that hugged his neck rather tightly, but it was more comfortable than the heavy metal collar he once wore. Once in awhile he tugged on the collar as if to try and relieve the tightness around it. The only thing he rather enjoyed was that he was given a large black cotton sweater. It was thick enough to keep him warm, His sleeves hung below his arm length, and the neck opening was wide that it would slide off his shoulder if it shifted to one side, but would hang right on the edge of both shoulders if centered. If he were to stand, his sweater would come down to the middle of his thighs. Despite the fact it was way too big for his body size, it gave him comfort. He was made to go naked most of his life and having something as simple as clothing on his back made him happy. He revelled in the softness of the clothing.<p>

His thought were disrupted when Orochimaru opened the door to the room. The man was holding two objects that Sasuke was used to, a leather leash and leather handcuffs. The raven was told to stand, he knew what the man already wanted and stuck his wrists out after lifting his sleeves up. He fastened the cuffs to his wrists that had a half foot chain attaching the cuffs.

"Being obedient I see." The raven lowered his head slightly, ears coming down with as if nodding. Orochimaru simply patted his head that caused Sasuke to look up in question. In response, the elder clicked the leash into the metal loop of the kitten's tight collar.

"Come, your new master is waiting for you." Sasuke obediently followed the elder out the door and into the front where Naruto stood, grinning.

"He's all yours." Orochimaru said as he handed the leash to the grinning blonde. Naruto had folded Sasuke's paperworks and pocketed them.

"Thanks Orochimaru."

"Pleasure doing business with you Naruto."

Sasuke once again didn't like how they were talking as if he was merchandise, but his musings were interrupted as he felt a harsh tug and stumbled forward.

Without a word from the blonde, he lead the raven out of the shop into the morning light. Sasuke squinted from the harsh rays, being inside for a long period of time made him unused to sunlight. Sasuke immediately felt the wind hit his face, and felt the cool draft between his legs as his tailed swayed. It felt nice, the fresh air into his lungs compared to the stuffy air in his small cage along with the smells from the bodies of the other slaves. He gripped the bottom of his sweater with his cuffed hands in front of him when he heard the blonde talk.

"I didn't have anyone bring a carriage here so we're walking back." The blonde wanted to test Sasuke's endurance in his weak state of health.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde's back before quickly lowering his gaze and nodded. He made sure to stay a couple steps behind and to the right of his new master, something he had learned in the past. Why? He wasn't exactly too sure. He followed wherever his master went with no real trouble. Once in awhile he felt a harsh tug on his leash causing him to stumble in his steps a bit.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while, a time Sasuke did not know, he started feeling fatigue within his body. Sweat glistened on his forehead, his legs felt tired, his tongue was sore, and his neck was starting to ache from the occasional tug he felt from his master. His breath was starting to get a little heavy. He did not eat anything that day as he was bought in the morning, before feeding time. His ears and tail were lowered but still, he tried to conserve all the energy he had and focused on walking. He felt tired as well, his eyes became heavier the more he walked. As more awareness came to him how tired he was, his legs started trembling more and more as continued to push himself.<p>

He knew he would be breaking a lot of rules for this, but Sasuke lift his right hand along with his left one due to the connecting chain and lightly tugged on the bottom hem of his master's shirt. Naruto turned around, causing Sasuke to let go of his shirt to face his new slave with a frown on his face. Sasuke bit his lip, he tensed and looked up with pleading eyes.

Naruto continued to frown which lead Sasuke to think it was a bad idea and immediately looked down, continuing to nibble on his bottom lip. Naruto suddenly moved, or at least that's what it felt like to Sasuke. Soon, he saw his master take out a water bottle that made him realize how thirsty and dry his mouth was. He didn't dare to look up again, figuring the first time was a mistake. He also knew he should never ask for anything as slaves and mentally slapped himself for his earlier action.

"What, you want some?" He asked as he drank from the bottle.

Sasuke didn't how to respond, he feared he was testing him, but then he realized that he had to answer his master, and he couldn't say no since that would be lying. So he simply nodded and waited for his master's response.

"Kneel."

Sasuke complied, feeling relieved that he could actually rest his legs. When he kneeled, he started to take in the surroundings and saw how they were walking along a paved path big enough to have a carriage pass by. Along both sides of the path, there were woods surrounding. Sasuke had never really seen something like it as he rarely went outside, he'd only been in tied down in carriages with his old masters for transportation.

Naruto showed his kitten the bottle of water in his hand.

_Is he really going to give me water? _Sasuke thought that maybe his new master wasn't too bad as he thought, so he opened his mouth in expectance.

Sasuke didn't see his master smirk as he was met with water that was poured on his face. Sasuke immediately recoiled back and started to cough as water was accidentally inhaled through his nose. His ears flattened and he raised his hands in a delayed response to keep the hated water away from him.

Sasuke was disappointed in himself, he couldn't believe he thought his master was nice. he became frustrated. He bit his lip and clenched his hands on top of his thighs. His knees started to hurt from kneeling. and he was wet. It didn't help that his hair, ears, and the top of his sweater was wet. The water was seeping further down his sweater that he had loved.

"You wanted water, didn't you?" And that was all it took for Sasuke to snap and swipe at his master's open calf with his nails before he had realized what he had done.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw blood trickle from the small scratches down his master's leg. _What have I done, what have I done?! _Sasuke starting frantically thinking of something to first stop the blood he had caused, and then a way to beg for forgiveness. He then stretched out his sweater to reach the blood and wiped it down. After he had done that, he backed up a little and bowed as low as he could, tail between his legs to show his submission as a form of an apology, but he knew that he would not be forgiven easily as panic ran through his body.

When all this happened, Naruto was scrutinizing his slave and what happened. Although he was amused, he was angry at his slave's disobedience. He hadn't expected his pet to lash out, so that was rather unexpected. Naruto saw that his pet was now slightly trembling from his silence, so he sighed and spoke.

"I'll deal with you later, you'll learn more about me when I punish you." Sasuke didn't move from his position, but he did not want to 'learn more about him' later.

"Lift your head." Sasuke slowly lifted his head that was pressed on the ground and stared at his master's feet, not daring to look up. His hands were still on the ground and in a bowing position as he was not instructed to sit up.

"I think" the blonde mused, "You look good like that, all on your fours, you look like an actual kitten, a pet, a slave. But first, stand up."

Sasuke quietly and carefully picked himself up from the ground as if any sudden movements would anger the blonde. Right after he stood up on his weak legs, he was met with a harsh tug that made him stumble and this time he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees, making him gasp in pain. His skin was roughly rubbed on the pavement below him, causing his skin to scrape off, but not enough to draw blood.

"I changed my mind, as your first punishment, you will crawl back to my house. And lIke I said before, you look good on all fours."

* * *

><p>Once again, Sasuke did not know how long he had been travelling. He was sure that knees were all bloody and leaving a trail behind him. His hands hurt as well, they were scraped up pretty bad and on the verge of bleeding. His whole body was trembling in pain, sweat rolling down his face, and his hair and clothes were still damp from the water. Despite all this, he continued to crawl, practically dragging himself.<p>

He was panting harder now, he thought he probably looked more like an animal now. His throat was dry, and his breath was heavy. He was lucky that the woods surrounding them gave him some shade or else he'd had pass out by now.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke and twenty minutes to Naruto, Naruto's mansion was in view. Naruto looked back to Sasuke, enough for the kit to not notice, but his ears had perked up.

Sasuke had made it, after what seemed forever to him, he finally saw something other than paved paths and trees. It was what he had hoped for, his master's home, but it was not just a house, it was a mansion. It was huge, and Sasuke, although he had been in mansions before, he never saw on as big as Naruto's.

Dividing them and the mansion was a large gate that opened upon arrival. Sasuke felt relief wash over the fatigue. He knew he would get in trouble once again, but once he was a decent distance inside the gates and closer to the mansion, he fell to his side, onto the grass and passed out.


End file.
